1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-reading device, an image-reading method and a computer readable storage medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 35 for example, there is known an image-reading device 200 which has an imaging unit 201 above an opened book B. The imaging unit 201 reads each page P of the book B as an image. Since books B vary in size, the image-reading device 200 has a function of specifying a document size R to cut out only a necessary area of an image G10 picked up by the imaging unit 201 as shown in FIG. 36 in order to execute reading processing in accordance with sizes of books B. It is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-114993.